Someone Stole Your Sweet Roll?
by PhantomX0990
Summary: Someone's been murdered, and the only clue is a half eaten pastry. Now a Whiterun guard is trapped in a room with six suspects. Who is the killer? What was their motive? What is the story behind the sweetroll?


**Someone Stole Your Sweet Roll?**

**It All Started With a Pastry  
****-1-**

Hadvir stretched and rolled his shoulders as he made his way from the guard barracks to the main square. His ax was swinging almost lazily at his side as he patrolled the hold. He'd been a Whiterun guard for almost three months now. So far nothing interesting had happened, at Whiterun at least. There had been rumors of a dragon attacking Helgen, a nearby village and Imperial post. _Ha_, he thought to himself,_ as if dragon's exist. _Nonetheless, his captain had raised the guard.

He took his post in the square near the general trader and the alchemist. Leaning against a post he let out a sigh, his breath rising like a white mist into the air. Everything was quiet until he heard screams coming from the inn. A woman ran rushing to him from the Bannered Mare, her hair knocked loose from its bun, her skirt ripped, and her hands coated in blood that looked black in the darkness of the night.

"Guard! GUARD!" she cried, collapsing at his feet. "Please help!" he recognized her as the new serving maid at the Mare; a young Nord girl, not even out of her twenties.

"Trouble?" he said, helping her up. She nodded frantically as she took his hand and led him toward the Mare. With his other hand he drew his axe, just in case.

When they entered the Mare he found all its patrons backed against the wall, a half dozen in all, and in the middle of the room lay a body, and, beside it, a half eaten sweet roll. The patrons stood blank faced as he inspected the body, confirming what he already knew from the gaping hole in the man's gut.

"Who did this?" he asked as he stood, his axe still in hand. He looked at the woman who had fetched him. She gave no answer, instead was so distraught she was kneeling on the ground in tears. The others were equally unhelpful, silent as stones.

One of them had to have killed the poor man, but none came forward. Hadvir wanted to go get help, but if he left the killer could escape while he was gone. No, this would have to be solved now. "Will no one come forward?" He stared at the seven people in front of him. A large Nord in heavy armor, an Imperial dressed in fine garments, a green skinned Argonian dressed in leathers, a Dark Elf in rags, another Imperial dressed in light chain, the woman who'd fetched the guard (Hadvir recognized her as the inn keep), and a Legionnaire. There were no clues, no blood trails, none of them even gave a slip of emotion. Nothing to go off of.

Slowly, Hadvir stepped backwards. "No one move!" he shouted as he made his way to the door, locked it, and stood guard. "No one leaves until the murderer steps forward," he said, brandishing his axe for all to see.

"You," he said, pointing his axe at the Legionnaire, "you seem to be a man of the law, guard the door while I investigate."

The Legionnaire nodded and started towards the door. "Wait a minute!" the Nord said, pointing at he Legionnaire. "He's just as guilty as any of us here! Why should he get to guard the door? Or get your favor?"

"I'm just a courier," the Legionnaire argued.

"So?" the Imperial in fine clothing said, stepping forward. "If we're under suspicion you should be too!"

Hadvir scowled, it_ was _true. "Fine," he growled, "back in line."

"But-" the Legionnaire defended.

"I don't give a skeevers' behind what you have to say about it, NOW BACK IN LINE!" Havdir shouted. This was going to be a problem. How was he to know who was to blame? He was lucky to have responded so quickly to the scene, but now that he was here he was trapped until the crime was solved.

And no one was coming forward with an accusation.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter, please review while I go back to writing the rest of the story!

Also some will note the character 'Hadvir' is also in my main fanfiction, "The Divine Champion".

On that note, be sure to check out my other fanfictions!


End file.
